The present technology relates to a technical field of speaker apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a technical field wherein a portable terminal apparatus connected to a connector is pressed down by a holder from the opposite side to the connector to hold the portable terminal apparatus in a stable state.
A speaker apparatus on which a portable terminal apparatus such as a digital music player (DMP) or a portable telephone set is mounted is known and disclosed, for example, in JP-T-2008-546126 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In such a speaker apparatus as just described, an apparatus mounting section at which a portable terminal apparatus is to be mounted is provided. In a state in which a portable terminal apparatus is mounted at the apparatus mounting section, audio data recorded in the portable terminal apparatus is outputted to the speaker apparatus. The outputted audio data is outputted as sound, which is improved in sound quality and so forth, to the outside by a speaker unit.
In the speaker apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a holding case (“door” in Patent Document 1) having a connector is provided at the apparatus mounting section such that it can be drawn out from an accommodating recessed portion. The portable terminal apparatus is inserted into the holding case drawn out from the accommodating recessed portion and a connector section is connected to the connector. Then, the holding case is accommodated into the accommodating recessed portion to mount the portable terminal apparatus on the apparatus mounting section.